Chère et lente agonie
by KloyporteW
Summary: Un soir d'hiver, semblant festif et convivial à la guilde Fairy Tail, une des mages s'était assise dans un coin de la pièce principale, seule et tourmentée. Elle ne le restera pas longtemps, ses compagnons les plus fidèles vont se relayer pour comprendre ce qui la rend si lugubre alors que tous les membres profitent de ces fêtes de fin d'année.


Dans la petite ville de Magnolia, l'hiver semblait déjà bien installé, le froid n'ayant pas pitié de ses habitants puisque ces derniers s'étaient habillés chaudement pour vaincre la froideur de cette période.

Cependant, un endroit paraissait bien plus chaleureux en comparaison à l'extérieur frigorifiant n'importe quelle personne qui osait sortir. Il s'agissait de la guilde la plus connue de la ville : Fairy Tail.  
>L'ambiance était aux festivités, beaucoup de rire et de souvenirs envahissaient la pièce principale où tous les membres étaient réunis. La vieille auberge s'était emparée de ces fêtes de fin d'années, parant les murs extérieurs de couronnes lumineuses et l'intérieur n'avait pas échapper aux décorations : des guirlandes rougeoyantes ornaient le comptoir, des boules aux couleurs chaleureuses étaient accrochées sur les rampes de l'escalier. Certains mages, n'oubliant pas leur côté excentriques, s'étaient habillés de robes rouges, d'un costume rappelant le vieil homme qui distribuait les cadeaux, et d'autres, plus effacés, arboraient simplement un bonnet de Noël.<p>

À côté du bar se trouvait de magnifiques cadres en bois, montrant des photos de la confrérie des magiciens. Au milieu de tous ces clichés, se situait le plus important : une image réunissant toute la famille de Fairy Tail avec au centre le maître, un verre de vin à la main et le sourire pendu aux lèvres. Pour lui, toute cette assemblée était sa précieuse famille où il était heureux d'être le pilier central et dont il avait vu ses enfants grandir et avancer vers leurs rêves et leurs objectifs.

Tous les membres étaient joyeux, riant de bon coeur. Nos héros avaient attendu cette fin d'année avec impatience, puisqu'ils allaient enfin prendre un peu de repos, et ça, les mages comptaient en profiter le plus possible.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas d'une jeune femme blonde qui avait l'air songeuse, les traits de son visage criblé d'une émotion étrange lui donnaient l'image d'une personne si frêle. Si innocente.  
>Elle s'était assise dans un coin, sur une vieille chaise devant une table meurtrie par le temps et les combats fréquents de ses coéquipiers. La demoiselle sirotait machinalement une boisson qui avait été conçue par la serveuse de la guilde, dont elle seule connaissait le secret. Le verre était à moitié vide, le glaçon fondait lentement. À quoi pensait donc cet être fragile ?<br>Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Un regard inquisiteur essayait de décrypter cette mine déconfite. Cette personne lui demanda, la voix chargée d'inquiétude :

— Que se passe-t-il Lucy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

La dite Lucy sursauta comme si elle avait été réveillée brutalement.

— Désolé si je t'ai fais peur... mais je me demande ce que tu as, insista la voix. Depuis que tu es revenue de mission, tu n'es plus la même.  
>— Ce n'est pas grave Gray. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! Retourne t'amuser avec les autres.<p>

Le mage de glace, encore plus inquiet, hésita quelques minutes et se leva en ne cessant pas de la regarder d'un air désolé et protecteur. Les yeux de son amie étaient rouges, ils avaient perdus de leur éclat habituel, si chaleureux et vivants. Après une réflexion soudaine, il contourna la vieille table pour enrouler un bras autour des petites épaules de l'invocatrice. Cette dernière, surprise de ce geste, étouffa un cri. Le jeune homme colla sa tête à la sienne, et lui souffla :

— Tu sais que si tu veux parler... j'serai là, ok ?

Elle acquiesça simplement. Gray retirait lentement son bras et s'en allait, ses yeux noirs fixant ses autres compagnons malgré le fait qu'il ne souhait que de se retourner vers la constellationiste. Silencieusement, il s'installait au comptoir, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.  
>Le jeune mage , avait demandé un verre de vin à la femme étincelante de beauté qui s'occupait du bar comme personne. Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, une autre mage aux longs cheveux roux l'avait rejoint.<p>

— Gray, qu'arrive-t-il à Lucy ? demanda la femme au regard de braise.  
>— Elle ne veut pas parler, répondit-il, détaché.<br>— C'est étrange, d'habitude elle ne reste jamais seule dans son coin, éluda la serveuse.  
>— Oui Mirajane, on le sait. Et c'est pour cela qu'on se demande ce qui lui prend d'être aussi solitaire depuis quelques temps.<p>

Les trois mages se posaient des questions, certes, mais ils n'étaient pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit pour le moment. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de parler et de profiter de cette première soirée de tranquillité, choisissant de raconter quelques uns de leurs souvenirs. Plutôt amusants il fallait l'avouer. Comme la fois où le petit chat bleu avait attrapé un énorme poisson qui s'était retourné contre lui ! Il en était tellement surprise qu'il était tombé à l'eau et la mage à l'armure du aller le repêcher, le lendemain ils étaient tous les deux malades après cette baignade improvisée.  
>Mirajane racontait la fois où le mage de glace et son rival s'étaient une fois de plus affrontés et qu'ils avaient détruit un des murs du bâtiment de la guilde... Autant dire qu'ils en avaient eu pour cher en réparation et le maître était drôlement en colère contre eux, mais au fil des jours cela s'était arrangé. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude.<br>Leur récit s'arrêta là car la femme assise aux côtés de Gray se leva précipitamment vers la mage aux clés qui venait de tomber de sa chaise, et tous les regards se retournaient vers le lieu où elle se dirigeait.

— Eh Lucy ! C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes, réveilles toi !  
>— Erza calme toi, elle ne t'entend pas tu vois bien... soupira le mage de glace.<br>— Tais-toi et ramène-la chez elle, tu m'as bien compris ? le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Le garçon ne put faire autrement que de lui obéir, de peur de se prendre une raclée dont elle avait le secret et il ne valait mieux pas contre-dire Erza. Il soupirait une nouvelle fois et pris Lucy sur son dos, en affirmant à son amie qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

« Quelle plaie ! » pensait le mage. Lui qui voulait profiter de cette soirée si attendue, il ne pouvait pas à cause de la jeune femme qu'il emmenait chez elle. Il la trouvait étrangement légère comparé aux autres fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras, ne se rappelant pas qu'elle l'était autant.  
>Le souffle de l'endormie lui chatouilla la nuque, ce qui le crispait puisque cela lui faisait perdre un peu de sa concentration, de plus il faisait nuit et la rue était peu éclairée. Les vieux réverbères n'illuminaient plus assez. Même si l'on pouvait voir, il fallait faire attention, la route était faite de vieilles dalles dont certaines s'étaient quelque peu surélevées avec le temps, il était donc possible de se heurter sur l'une d'elle.<br>Le courant de la rivière qui longeait le chemin ne faisait presque aucun bruit, mais le peu que l'on entendait était agréable. Ce son faisait du bien à notre jeune ami, cela lui rendait peu à peu son calme. Il songeait à ce qui avait pu arriver à sa Lucy. Sa Lucy ? Mais il était devenu fou ! Depuis quand était-elle à lui ? Gray secouait sa tête pour enlever cette drôle de pensée alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de son amie les sourcils froncés quant à cette soudaine idée qui l'avait traversé.

— Hé Lucy, si tu m'entends, on est arrivé. Mais j'ai pas les clés tu sais... Lucy ?

Il la posait de sorte qu'il ait son bras droit autour de sa taille afin de ne pas la faire basculer par terre, en la remuant doucement, il l'appelait pour qu'elle se réveille. Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

— Gray ? On est où là ? demanda-t-elle simplement, à peine réveillée.  
>— Devant ta porte, alors j'aimerai que tu ouvres pour que je puisse te déposer dans ta chambre.<p>

Elle sortait ses clés et les lui donnait en expirant. Il avait l'air si indifférent. Cette sensation la rendait mal à l'aise, son coeur se serrait d'une façon douloureuse. N'avait-on aucune inquiétude à son égard ?

— Voilà, c'est ouvert. Essai de marcher, je te suis, lâcha-t-il d'un ton grave.

Tous deux se dirigeaient dans sa chambre. Alors que le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes lui fit signe qu'il allait partir et qu'il se retournait, Lucy attrapait son bras d'une force monotone. Elle était en sanglot. Elle ne voulait plus être seule et encore moins ce soir.

— Lucy, ça va pas ou quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il tout d'un coup voyant sa Lucy ainsi.

Quoi ? Encore ça ! Mais à quoi croyait-il bon sang ? Il se mit une gifle mentalement pour se ressaisir, la regardant intensément. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pas elle qui semblait tellement joyeuse avant qu'elle ne parte en mission avec Natsu. Pourquoi ce dernier n'était-il toujours pas revenu ? Pourquoi Lucy était-elle ainsi depuis son retour ? La constellationiste ne comprenait que trop bien qu'il se posait des questions, mais elle n'osait rien lui avouer de peur qu'il ne la rejette. Pour quelles raisons pourrait-il la croire ? Son compagnon et elle-même n'avait pas cru à ce qui lui était arrivé durant leur mésaventure. Jamais il ne pourrait croire que le mage de feu était aussi fou furieux qu'il combattrait quiconque entraverait son chemin vers la personne responsable de son état lamentable. Non, elle ne pouvait rien dire et se devait de garder ce secret pour elle.

— Oh Lucy, répond bon sang ! cria-t-il, la voix pleine de colère.

Cette dernière sursauta. Le fixant de ses yeux rougis par les larmes, elle lui soufflait qu'il était plus froid que l'air ambiant de l'extérieur. Son ami voulait la prendra dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait, mais il lâchait un simple désolé.

—J'm'en vais si tu ne veux pas me parler, avouait-il à contre cœur.  
>— Non ! Reste... s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle en se levant.<p>

Mais ses jambes ne la retenaient plus et elle faillit tomber si Gray ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il lui ordonnait durement de faire plus attention car elle n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit seule. Ses yeux noirs contemplaient la peine qui habillait le visage de son amie, ses yeux noisettes avaient perdu de leur force, son visage s'était amaigri et elle avait perdu du poids. Combien ? se demandait-il. En quelques jours, perdre autant était-il possible pour une jeune femme aussi forte et gourmande qu'elle ? Que s'était-il passé d'aussi pénible pour qu'elle n'ose pas lui en parler, à lui qui avait toujours été là pour ses amis ?

Elle l'agrippait le plus fort possible ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Le jeune homme, surpris, ne la comprenait pas. Tantôt elle ne voulait plus de lui, tantôt elle voulait qu'il reste. Le mage de glace dénouait les bras de son amie en empoignant ses avants-bras. Il les serrait sans se contrôler et sa victime lâchait un léger cri de douleur tout en pestant contre lui qu'il faisait n'importe quoi ! Pleurant encore des larmes de douleur et d'incompréhension.

N'était-il donc pas un ami et non une brute ?


End file.
